Ack
Ack is Spanish~ But his parents follow the English way of surnames after marriage. His full name is Ack Soto, but everyone simply refers to him as Ack. Soto' means 'One who is thought to live near a forest, or in a grove'. '' Appearance Ack has dark blue eyes. His hair is growing towards mid-lengh, wavy and light-brown. He's of an average height for a 17 year old; 5 foot, eight inches. He has a straight nose, and somewhat neat and organised features. His face is nearly symmetrical, except for the small mole/'beauty spot' just above his left eye. Personality Ack is polite to people, until they get to know him well, then he's comfortable demaning things, and being sort of outrageous. He doesn't use much slang, those what slang he does use is reserved for his friends. He's more polite to girls than to boys too. Most the time however, he's neutral about things; really laid back and apathetic. History There's not much special about Ack's history. As his surname suggest, he lived in a small town on the edge of a forest for his childhood and early teens. He traveled to the city on a semi-scholarship , to be able to graduate there and get a good job. Something his parents really pushed him into. He works part-time in a bakery, where he can talk to customers and learn a few things if he wanted. All the old ladies love to gossip XD He lives in the dorms, and now at 17 he's in his final year of Highschool, and ready to go onto college. This is where he's at when the story starts. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ ~_~ Skills & Abilities Though it's called Hynosis, it isn't exactly what people think it is. Sure Ack can make people sleep, or nudge them towards certain mood, but Hypnosis is more like influence at this level. He can't make somebody kill themself however, because they would strongly oppose, and a lot of power is needed to take over and bend someone's will. Hypnosis works a treat on animals though, as they are less complicated than humans. Ability '''Hypnosis: (Overview of the entire set of abilities) This ability Influences the mind and emotions of a living thing. It need not eye-contact, but the user is completely defenceless while using it. To be used, the 'victim' has to be either in sight, listening to Ack, or making body contact. If the 'victim' is only in sight, more power will be used, and the most Ack could do would be hinder their movements, but not completely stop them. If the 'victim' is touching Ack, a bit less power will be used, and Ack can control some of their speech too. Making eye contact uses the least amount of power, which allows the most amount of control over a person. His ability doesn't completely make a person putty in Ack's hands to play with of course. Willpower plays a part, and if Ack does not have enough, or the oppenent has more than him, the effect will be null or lessened. : Freeze''': '''When looking at somebody, and shouting 'Stop', they will freeze in their tracks. Again, it takes up concentration and some power. This ability can be used on one person at a time. Though if Ack develops his power, it is possible it could be used on two people at once. Eye contact heightens the sucess rate of this ability exponentially. : '''Human Detect: '''anyone in a 20 metre radius can be detected, even while hidden. The problem is if here are many people, absorbing all the information of where the people are (and how many, if they've moved, ecetera.) is difficult and strainful. This ability can be switched on and off. This doesn't detect the identity of the individal, only the presence. : '''Voice Fake: '''While Ack cannot yet force a person to tell something they know and are unwilling to share, he can get them to speak, sort of. While controlling a person (touching or eye-contact only) Ack can make them say what he wants them to. This works if Ack says what he wants to be repeated, but he's confident one day he'll only need to think what he wants the other person to say. As this controls more of a person than just their movement, it takes more concentration, and will not work if the 'victim' is only in sight. : It is particulary good for fooling people though: All Ack needs to do is hide while grabbing the person's hand or leg, or stand opposite them while they speak. : '''Steal: '''Slightly the opposite of voice fake, this can take away a person's voice. However, it is more of a sensory steal. It can steal a person's voice, movement, or hearing. It cannot yet steal smell, feeling, or taste. This ability requires eye contact, skin contact, and will work to come degree if Ack can clearly see the person, who is nearby. This could be worked upon to be more powerful. : '''Puppet Master: '''This is one of the more powerful abilities. Using it, Ack can manipulate emotions/feelings. : That is, not to say he can create complext emotions in a person like the ones they would feel if they had to choose between two loved ones. It is more simple, such as calming an angry man, or angering a calm man. At best, two new emotions can be introduced to a person under Ack's control. On the matter of love, Ack cannot create lasting feelings of love in somebody, for another person. At best, there can be a crush or small fancy created in somebody, but once they are no longer under Ack's influence, they will lose these feelings. This ability requires eye contacy, or body contact. It could come in handy... and it might develop. Relationships *Mother. *Father. *Older brother. *Younger sister. *A crush on a girl in his hometown, it's gone now though. *He has many Ex-girlfriends. Quotes *"Meh." *"I don't care." *"What're you doing in a place like this?" Trivia *His favourite food is lasange ~_~ *He's about a 2 on the Kinsey Scale. Category:Member Category:Characters